


Five Minute Break

by KLLovesBands



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dirty Talk, this is just really self indulgent oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Dennis fingers you in the back of the bar what else can I say,,,





	Five Minute Break

**Author's Note:**

> there’s like hardly any Dennis x readers so ??? anyways hope you enjoy the sin

His fingers dug into the waistband of your denim clad hips as you were pushed against the wall. The door had been quickly shut and locked, almost too fast to recall. You let out a whine as his fingertips brushed your clit once he made his way into your panties.

“Shh.” He whispered against your lips as you struggled to fight back a moan. “You have to be quiet, and we only have a few minutes.”

His fingers continued to rub at your core, you were already wet from the sexual tension between you two throughout the day, so you were very eager to get off already.

“Dennis.” You moaned quietly. “Please.”

He sped up, adding two fingers inside of you, while his thumb rubbed at your clit. How he managed to be so amazing at this baffled you. He knew it too, from the smirk on his dumb hot face.

You let out another whine, too loud for his liking, and grabbed onto him.

“Shh!” He repeated, still going too slow.

Every stroke was lighting a fire in you, he hadn’t touched you in over a week. Due to busy schedules and such. Today wasn’t any different, but you pulled him aside and he caved instantly when you told him that you’d return the favor the next chance you got. You could feel the pressure building in your lower regions, you were close already.

“You need to hurry, baby girl. They’re going to be looking for me soon.” He breathed against your ear.

Your grip on him tightened. “Dennis. Faster, please. I’m close.”

He sped up, and when you threw your head back against the wall and bit your lip harshly he knew you were just about there.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.” He kissed your neck tenderly.

You clenched your walls against his fingers and immediately you came. His mouth attached onto yours to swallow your moans and he kept his pace up until you rode out your orgasm. He pulled his mouth away, and watched as your chest heaved and your breathing was hard. He removed his hand from your jeans.

“You good?” He spoke up.

You nodded, still coming down from your high. Removing your hands, which had been gripping him so tightly you figured it would bruise.

“Dennis??” A voice called loudly from outside the door. Sounded like Mac.

“Shit. Alright, cmon, you can pay me back later.” He winked before exiting the room. You rolled your eyes and followed him out. You would definitely be returning the favor.


End file.
